See You Again
by StormerHere
Summary: Cansada de su vida en la Tierra, Bulma decide abandonar su vida en la misma. Vegeta descubre su ausencia, y tras una serie de eventos, se da cuenta del paradero de su esposa. Embarcados en una nueva aventura, Trunks, Goku y el príncipe van en busca de Bulma, quien se encuentra con un extraño que sin querer y sin planearlo, comenzará a formar parte de su vida. Denle una oportunidad!
1. Nowhere To Be Seen

**Hola! Bienvenidos a éste fanfic, tomen sus botanas que la lectura está a nada de comenzar:D. Rebuscando entre mis archivos pasados, descubrí un fanfic que estaba escribiendo desde que tenía unos 12 años (ahora tengo 14). Me gustó la idea, y decidí reescribir los trece capítulos que llevaba de ésta historia. Tengo algunas advertencias para ustedes: éste fanfic no es para los que estén enamorados de Vegeta/Bulma. Yo me considero una persona muy fan de estos dos como pareja, pero su relación se ELIMINARÁ en éste fanfic. La verdad les pido que le den una oportunidad a ésta historia; no quiero que sólo por el hecho de que sepan quiénes serán pareja en éste fic abandonen la lectura. Agradecería mucho que le dieran una oportunidad, y en serio espero y disfruten de éste fanfic. Es el primero que publico en el foro, pero no es el primero que escribo. Antes tenía todo tipo de fanfics de DBZ, así que espero que lo disfruten:D**

 ** _-StormerHere_**

 **Aclaraciones: Pan no existe en éste mundo, o al menos no va a aparecer en el fanfic. La historia se sitúa después de la batalla contra Majin Boo. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más aclaraciones xD.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pero la trama sí me pertenece:'v xD.**

* * *

Con la parte exterior de su mano, Bulma logró retirar las lágrimas que bajaban incontrolables por sus mejillas, volviendo su vista borrosa y sus ojos rojizos mientras maniobraba con el volante de la nave que manejaba con distracción y torpeza, su mirada perdida fija en el camino oscuro frente a ella mientras trataba de eliminar el molesto e insistente nudo en su garganta. La noche cubría el entorno, las estrellas mostrándose bellas y reflejándose junto con la luna en el infinito y claro mar sobre el cual la peliazul volaba. Sus sollozos resonaban en el vehículo, un dolor punzante apareció en su cabeza, sus pensamientos alborotados y salvajes corriendo por su mente, asfixiándola. Se sentía sola. Se sentía más sola que nunca. La tristeza y la decepción eran dos sentimientos que reinaban sobre ella en esos instantes, tratando de justificar inútilmente su escape, intentando encontrar una razón, un argumento válido que la pudiera convencer de que lo que hacía era lo correcto y lo más sano para ella. Aún no estaban completamente claras las repercusiones que su precipitada decisión iba a traer consigo, y su estómago se revolcaba de tan sólo pensarlo. Una imagen del pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente en su habitación dentro de la Corporación Cápsula se proyectó en su mente, y tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar pensar en la culpa que la invadía por dentro. Quiso por fugaces momentos regresar y olvidar que todo lo que ahora estaba viviendo había sucedido. Quiso sumergirse en su cama, acallar a todo lo que la rodeaba, dejar que el silencio la condujera hacia donde se encontraba ansiosa y paciente de recibirla la soledad, a la cual nunca antes había recurrido.

La imagen de su esposo acompañó la imagen de su hijo, provocando que un dolor apareciera en su corazón y la dejara sin aliento. Su respiración estaba entrecortada mientras lloraba sin indicios de detenerse, milagrosamente logrando manejar a un ritmo estable. Sabía que Vegeta despertaría, y al momento de ver que su esposa, su compañera, su pareja, había desaparecido en algún punto de la noche sin dejar rastro y sin decir nada, la iría a buscar. Pero para cuando los ojos azabaches de su esposo se abrieran, ya sería demasiado tarde. Su mandíbula temblaba, sintiendo su desgarrada garganta y sus ojos arder. Era mucho que soportar. No quería dejarlos..., Dios, era lo último que quería hacer, o al menos eso pensaba, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de tan vago argumento. Había tantas cosas pasando por su mente, tantas experiencias vividas invadiendo sus pensamientos, pasando por su cabeza de una forma rápida y apenas visible, tal y como lo hace una estrella fugaz al recorrer el cielo de noche. Varios rostros familiares funcionaron como recordatorio de la culpa que sentía y que iba a sentir una vez llegara a su destino y ya no hubiera marcha atrás. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Es que acaso su vida se había vuelto tan aburrida, tan monótona? Sacudió su cabeza, pensando en las aventuras que había compartido junto a las personas que amaba. O que creía amar.

Amar. A esas alturas, esa palabra era la que más dolor y confusión le traía. ¿Acaso había perdido las ganas de amar? ¿Amaba a su esposo? ¿Amaba a su hijo? No. No lo suficiente, al parecer no lo suficiente. Si los amara con plenitud y genuinamente, no estaría conduciendo en esos instantes la nave que tantos recuerdos le traía. No estaría conduciendo, alejándose de su hogar mientras la fría brisa de la noche la guiaba a su destino. No estaría escapando de su entorno, no estaría abandonando todo y dejando atrás a las personas que alguna vez amó con toda su fuerza. Su hijo había crecido. Ahora era un hombre fuerte, decidido, con espíritu aventurero. Él lo entendería. Si fuera lo contrario, dudaba que pudiera tener la voluntad de dejarlo solo en el mundo que no podría comprender por su corta edad, pero ahora que era todo un hombre, ya no temía por su futuro. Una vez viera que su madre, una cobarde e insegura mujer en esos instantes lo había abandonado, él entendería. Estaba seguro de ello.

Inhaló con fuerza, soltando después un suspiro tembloroso. ¿Eso era lo que realmente quería? ¿Dejar todo en el pasado, olvidar los momentos que vivió, esconder en el lugar más recóndito de su mente todas las experiencias que la llenaron de júbilo y felicidad extrema? ¿Era capaz de hacer eso?

Asintió múltiples veces, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, sus lágrimas secándose sobre sus mejillas mientras lloraba nuevas. Sonrió con tristeza, cerrando sus ojos por breves momentos, decidiéndose por dejar que todo fluyera tal y como el agua que había debajo de ella lo hacía. El tiempo lo diría todo. No iba a tener otra oportunidad aparte de la que ahora tenía y que tanta dificultad le causaba tomarla, de eso estaba segura.

Sacudió su cabeza, los pensamientos que tanto la atormentaban abandonando la misma mientras en la distancia veía su destino: el Templo Sagrado.

* * *

Vegeta despertó cuando la luz cegadora que entraba por la ventana llegó hasta su rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo incluso antes de abrir sus ojos y darle bienvenida al sol por la mañana. Gruñó molesto, girando por la cama para darle la espalda a los rayos ultravioleta que con tanta insistencia buscaban perturbarle su sueño. Al dar vuelta y notar la ausencia del otro lado de la cama, el príncipe se forzó a sí mismo abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de que su esposa no estaba durmiendo a su lado, solamente había un espacio vacío que no tenía indicios de haber sido ocupado por al menos unas cuantas horas. Arqueó ambas cejas, dejando que un bostezo abandonara su boca. Suspiró cuando escuchó el rugido de su estómago demandando por comida, y finalmente después de unos minutos de estar acostado viendo nada en particular, Vegeta se levantó de la cama, tallando sus ojos con ayuda de su dedo índice y pulgar, caminando descalzo hasta el baño.

Ya dentro de la pequeña habitación, se acercó al lavabo, abriendo el agua fría y juntando sus manos para crear un pequeño pozo en donde recolectó el líquido suficiente para salpicarlo contra su rostro, sintiendo las pequeñas y frías gotas deslizarse por su piel hasta llegar a su cuello. Se miró en el espejo unos instantes, preguntándose mentalmente por qué no podía percibir el intenso olor a frambuesa que invadía el cuarto de baño cada vez que su esposa tomaba una ducha por la mañana. Ignorando la ausencia del olor, salió del baño, buscando en el clóset por su armadura, la cual estaba impecablemente doblada. Se vistió con la prenda azul celeste y se colocó sus botas blancas antes de salir de su habitación, encontrándose con el largo pasillo con el cual ya estaba más que familiarizado. Caminó hacia la derecha, sus pasos haciendo eco en el corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja y encontrarse con su hijo, quien rebuscaba en el refrigerador, una mano sujetando su estómago.

El príncipe tuvo que suprimir una risa burlona cuando vio a su hijo tan necesitado por comida, pero cuando la realidad lo golpeó, frunció el entrecejo. Su esposa siempre, ya sea que fuera hecha por ella, por su madre o por aquellos robots que rondaban por la casa, tenía la comida lista. Con paso tranquilo y cauteloso, se acercó a la cocina. Trunks se enderezó suspirando con resignación, rascando su cabello mientras veía los objetos que estaban dentro de la nevera y sin tener una idea de cómo debían de ser cocinados. Al sentir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, Trunks volteó su rostro, encontrándose con su padre, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, estudiándolo con sus imponentes ojos azabaches.

—Buenos días —el joven dijo, sonriendo brevemente mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a mamá que bajara? Me estoy muriendo de hambre aquí.

—Lo haría si hubiera visto a tu madre; no estaba cuando desperté —Trunks frunció el entrecejo, rascándose su cabellera. Sabía que Bulma era una mujer ocupada, pero era raro de ella abandonar la casa mucho antes de que todos despertaran y sin dejar tan siquiera una nota pegada a la nevera, explicando con breves palabras su ausencia. El joven bufó, decidiéndose por tomar la caja de cereal que estaba sobre el refrigerador.

—Entonces supongo que hoy tendrá que ser cereal —dijo no muy animado, tomando la botella de leche de la nevera y colocando ambos objetos sobre la mesa. Se acercó a la alacena, abriendo una de las pequeñas puertas para tomar un plato hondo, seguido de cerrarla para abrir uno de los cajones inferiores y sacar una cuchara. Con objetos en mano, se sentó frente a la mesa—. ¿A dónde crees que haya ido mamá? —preguntó mientras vertía leche dentro del plato.

Sin contestarle verbalmente, Vegeta se encogió de hombros, aproximándose a la ya abierta nevera y tomando la botella de jugo de naranja. La abrió y la dirigió a sus labios, bebiendo largos tragos.

—Tal vez esté con Goku.

—¿Y por qué exactamente estaría con Kakarotto? —Vegeta preguntó, genuinamente consternado. Trunks colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensando en una razón. Después de unos segundos en silencio, el joven se encogió de hombros, fallando en su tarea de encontrar un buen argumento.

—No se me ocurre ningún otro lugar en donde pueda estar —Trunks explicó—. ¿Alguna teoría?

—Hmph —Vegeta murmuró, sentándose a un lado de su hijo con la botella de jugo en mano después de haber cerrado la nevera. En silencio, el príncipe buscó el Ki de Bulma para obtener su localización. Se sorprendió cuando no pudo encontrarlo. Frunciendo el entrecejo, sus cejas a nada de poderse fundir en una sola, intentó una vez más. Ignoró el mal presentimiento que se formó en su estómago cuando no percibió a su esposa, intentando por tercera vez localizar el Ki de Bulma, fallando nuevamente. Una preocupación con la que no estaba muy familiarizado apareció dentro de él, pero se mantuvo firme. _Concéntrate, Vegeta,_ el saiyajin pensó para sus adentros, dejando que un suspiro abandonara su boca antes de cerrar sus ojos y tratar de localizar el conocido Ki de su esposa. No pudo. Pánico surgió dentro de él, sin darse cuenta de que involuntariamente había fortalecido el agarre que tenía en la botella de jugo, rompiendo el material del mismo y salpicando la mesa con el amarillento líquido.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? —escuchó la voz de Trunks, pero no pudo responder. Seguía buscando, tratando de percibir a Bulma, usando el único recurso que podía decirle dónde se encontraba su mujer. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía. Se sintió de pronto enfermo, nauseabundo. Eso sólo había ocurrido una vez, y fue cuando Goku le informó que Bulma había sido asesinada por Majin Boo. _Asesinada_ —. ¿Papá? —despertó de su trance cuando sintió una mano posicionarse sobre su hombro, y cuando vio hacia arriba, notó que su hijo se había levantado de su asiento y estaba inclinado hacia adelante, su preocupación clara en su rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Trunks —murmuró, su voz traicionando su firmeza y la misma escuchándose temblorosa—. Busca el Ki de tu madre.

—¿Qué?

—¡Busca el Ki de tu madre! —Vegeta exclamó, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo y fallando en el intento. Trunks se sobresaltó, retrocediendo unos pasos y retirando la mano del hombro de su padre. El joven abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero la mirada que los ojos del príncipe tenían hizo que desechara la idea de seguirle preguntando sobre el tema y prefirió obedecer la orden que se le había indicado. Con la mirada ligeramente perdida, Trunks trató de encontrar el Ki de su madre sólo para descubrir lo mismo que Vegeta había descubierto: no la encontraba. Cerró sus ojos y se ordenó a sí mismo tranquilizarse, intentándolo una vez más pero fallando de igual forma. Entonces abrió sus grandes ojos azules, entendiendo ahora por qué su padre lo veía de aquella manera.

—No... —Trunks comenzó a balbucear, su mandíbula temblando ligeramente, sus manos formándose puños—, no la encuentro.

Y tras escuchar eso, Vegeta no esperó más y se puso de pie, las extremidades de la silla haciendo un chirrido al ser arrastrada hacia atrás gracias al movimiento de impulso del saiyajin. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, su hijo siguiéndole el paso sin preocuparse en mostrar su preocupación y su nerviosismo. Cuando Vegeta cruzó las puertas de entrada y sus botas se enterraron en la gran extensión de pasto, concentró toda su energía, elevándose en el aire y volando sobre la ciudad con una rapidez sobrehumana, el cálido viento del mediodía estampándose contra su rostro. No tardó mucho para que pudiera percibir la presencia de Trunks a un lado de él, su entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos perdidos en la distancia.

—Iremos con Kakarotto —Vegeta murmuró, sorprendido incluso de que Trunks hubiese logrado escucharlo—. Tal vez él...él si pueda... —se detuvo cuando vio al joven asentir, comprendiendo lo que el príncipe trataba de decir. Padre e hijo volaban por los cielos, ambos muy sumergidos en sus pensamientos como para importarles ser vistos por los citadinos que caminaban por las calles. No querían decirlo, pero los dos temían lo peor. Todo tenía que tener una explicación lógica. Bulma no pudo haber... _desaparecido_ de la noche a la mañana. Ignorando el bulto de nervios que lo invadían por dentro, Vegeta sacudió su cabeza, aumentando su velocidad y tomando por breves segundos la delantera.

Con sus puños pegados a sus caderas temblando ligeramente, cerró sus ojos, intentando una vez más localizar a su esposa a sabiendas de que no lo lograría.

 _Bulma, ¿dónde estás?_

* * *

Goku despertó al percibir el dulce y embriagante olor a comida. Con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, escuchó su estómago rugir y exigir por algún alimento, frotando su abdomen con ambas manos mientras aún seguía cubierto por la sábana blanca. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba sintiendo sus músculos relajarse al movimiento, y permitió que un bostezo abandonara su boca. Esbozando una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior, se sentó en el borde de la cama, rascando su cabello con una mano y tallando sus ojos con la otra formada en puño. Después de llevar a cabo su rutina mañanera, Goku se levantó de la suave superficie, encaminándose hacia el clóset y encontrando su traje naranja. Podía escuchar el sonido de pasos por la cocina y el burbujeante sonido de algún líquido hirviendo. Amarrando el pequeño lazo azul alrededor de su cintura y colocándose sus botas, salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño. Ya adentro, salpicó su rostro con un poco de agua. Al terminar, con paso ansioso y apresurado, Goku se dirigió a la familiar cocina.

Tal y como lo había imaginado, Milk caminaba por todo el cuarto, encargándose de que ningún alimento pudiera llegar a tener un defecto. Todas las mechas de la estufa producían una azulada llama, sobre ellas una cacerola o un recipiente de aluminio con comida dentro. Goten estaba sentado en una de las sillas, su pierna derecha colocada sobre la rodilla de la izquierda, sus dedos golpeando ligeramente la mesa en donde ya había varios platillos esparcidos, junto con varios cubiertos y vasos. Al ver a su padre entrar, Goten sonrió con animosidad.

—Buenos días —dijo, saludándolo con la mano que segundos atrás había estaba golpeando ligeramente la mesa. Goku le asintió, acercándose a su hijo.

—Buenos días, Goten. Veo que despertaste temprano —el saiyajin observó, palmeando el hombro del joven seguido de aproximarse a Milk, quien le daba la espalda, su mano derecha moviéndose con técnica al estar revolviendo uno de los platillos con un gran cucharón. El saiyajin mayor la sujetó de la cintura, tomándola por sorpresa y brindándole un tierno beso de buenos días en la mejilla. Milk lo miró con una sonrisa antes de volver a retomar sus actividades.

—Mamá me obligó. Gohan y Videl vendrán para comer aquí y quería que la ayudara con algunas cosas.

Goku sonrió al escuchar la noticia. Hacía tiempo que no había visto a Gohan, y extrañaba al mayor de sus hijos.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó entusiasmado, sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban en frente de su hijo—. ¿Y cuál es la ocasión? —Goku preguntó curioso, ambas cejas arqueándose con duda. Goten simplemente se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta. Al notar que su hijo menor no respondió el cuestionamiento, Milk detuvo sus acciones y se dio media vuelta logrando ver a su esposo y a Goten.

—Gohan quería vernos antes de que se fuera de viaje con Videl.

—¿Se van a ir de viaje? —padre e hijo preguntaron al unísono provocando que Milk sonriera.

—Eso parece. No quieren decirme a dónde van.

—Tal vez para que no vayas y los molestes —Goten susurró, bajando su cabeza. Goku rió al comentario de su hijo, y Milk se acercó a él de un largo paso, golpeando su nuca, un quejido de dolor y sorpresa escapando del menor de sus hijos, quien por inercia subió su mano, masajeando con suavidad la zona golpeada. Goku simplemente siguió riéndose, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió a dos personas aproximándose a su hogar. Goten también lo sintió, poniéndose de pie y mirando con duda a su padre. Al ver las reacciones, Milk preguntó si eran Gohan y Videl, sólo para ser ignorada por el par que aún mantenía contacto visual.

—¿Trunks y Vegeta? —Goku preguntó sorprendido, imitando las acciones de su hijo y poniéndose de pie.

—Qué extraño, vienen solos —Goten opinó, aproximándose a la puerta de entrada con su padre siguiéndole el paso. Salieron de la pequeña casa sólo para ver al príncipe de los saiyajin y a su hijo aterrizar en el jardín, Trunks caminando con prisa hacia el encuentro de Goten y Goku, quien quiso saludar y sonreír, pero se detuvo cuando pudo notar la preocupación que el rostro de Trunks mostraba. Inmediatamente su mirada se tornó seria—. ¿Trunks? ¿Está todo bien? —Goten preguntó, leyendo el pensamiento de su padre. El joven nombrado se quedó en silencio, permaneciendo de pie a pocos metros de Goku y Goten. El príncipe se mantuvo alejado de su hijo, cruzado de brazos y mirando al resto de los saiyajin con ojos analíticos. Goku arqueó ambas cejas, no entendiendo lo que la visita sorpresa significaba. Dando pasos hacia adelante, Goku se detuvo frente a Trunks.

—¿Pasó algo? —el joven permaneció en silencio, su mirada perdida. Preocupado por la reacción, Goku hizo contacto visual con el mayor de los saiyajin—. ¿Vegeta?

—No podemos localizar a Bulma —el príncipe contestó, sin emoción alguna mostrándose en sus facciones. Goku lo miró con más confusión, incómodo al sentir la tensión en el aire envolverlos—. Queríamos ver si tú podías encontrar su Ki.

Sin pedir explicaciones, Goku asintió, centrando su mirada al frente y tratando de encontrar el Ki de su mejor amiga. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando no pudo encontrarla. Confundido por la ausencia de la peliazul, Goku intentó una vez más. No pudo. Algo estaba mal; si Vegeta, ni Trunks, ni él podían localizarla, sólo podía significar una cosa. Centrando su mirada una vez más en el príncipe, Goku negó con su cabeza.

—No puedo encontrarla —respondió con seriedad. Trunks lo miraba con desesperación, casi como si le estuviera rogando con sus ojos. Vegeta maldijo en lo bajo, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro con una mano sobre su barbilla—. ¿Qué está pasando, Vegeta?

—¿Se supone que debería saberlo? —el príncipe exclamó con rudeza, ira y rabia siendo transmitidos a través de su voz—. ¡Maldición!

—Yo tampoco puedo encontrarla —Goten susurró con sus ojos fijos en Trunks, quien bajó su rostro, sus puños temblando. El silencio los envolvió mientras todos trataban de encontrar la respuesta a una única pregunta: ¿dónde estaba Bulma? La preocupación surgió dentro de Goku, y Vegeta y Trunks trataban de tranquilizarse e intentaban encontrar una justificación a la ausencia de la peliazul. Sumergidos en sus pensamientos, los cuatro saiyajin no pudieron percibir a los dos jóvenes que se aproximaban volando hacia ellos. Goku despertó de su trance cuando escuchó la familiar voz de su hijo mayor llamándolo. Levantó su cabeza sólo para ver a Gohan y a Videl suspendidos en el aire, ambos sacudiendo sus manos en el aire en señal de saludo. Goku les respondió el gesto, una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos plasmada en sus labios. Finalmente, Gohan y Videl aterrizaron en el suave pasto. Dándose cuenta de la tensión que se podía percibir en el aire, Gohan dio pasos tentativos hacia adelante, sus ojos ónix fijos en su padre.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con cierta preocupación, sus cejas arqueadas en sorpresa.

—No podemos encontrar a Bulma —Goku habló por todos, confundiendo a su hijo mayor—. Su Ki..., no encontramos su Ki.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo ayer pude sentir el Ki de Bulma. Estaba un poco alterada, pero definitivamente era el de ella —al terminar su comentario, toda la atención fue dirigida hacia él. Trunks se acercó hacia Gohan, sujetando sus hombros con fuerza y sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Vegeta siguió en su misma posición, pero miraba todo con minucioso cuidado, sus ojos azabaches nunca dejando al hijo mayor de Goku.

—¿La sentiste? ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora? —Trunks preguntó sin tomar aire, su voz llena de esperanza. Extrañado por la reacción del hijo del príncipe, Gohan miró a su padre por breves segundos, la duda plantada en su rostro. Goku simplemente le asintió.

—Era por la madrugada. Estaba trabajando en un proyecto para el trabajo, y de pronto la sentí pasando cerca de la casa. No le presté mucha atención, pero debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco —Gohan explicó con semblante pensativo. No satisfecho con la respuesta, Vegeta dejó que un bufido escapara de su boca, irritado. Trunks soltó el agarre que tenía sobre Gohan, quien seguía ligeramente confundido. Decidiendo por comprobar por sí mismo lo que su padre acababa de afirmar, el joven saiyajin trató de encontrar el Ki de Bulma, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo.

—¿Gohan? ¿Está todo bien? —Videl preguntó consternada, tocando el brazo de su esposo. Los ojos azabaches del joven hicieron contacto con los ojos azules de su compañera. Con cierta preocupación, Gohan negó con la cabeza—. ¿No pueden encontrar a Bulma?

—¿Por qué no juntamos las esferas del dragón y le preguntamos a Shen Long dónde está? —Goten cuestionó. Todos lo voltearon a ver—. No las hemos usado, ¿o sí?

—No —Trunks respondió con voz débil, segundos antes de suspenderse en el aire y perderse en la distancia mientras se dirigía a la Corporación Cápsula, todos mirando con atención al joven mientras volaba por los cielos. Minutos después de estar en silencio, Trunks regresó con el radar de las esferas del dragón en sus manos—. Necesito ayuda —Goten inmediatamente dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Trunks. El joven le asintió agradecido, seguido de dirigir su mirada hacia su padre, quien en silencio le asintió.

—Yo igual iré contigo, Trunks —Goku se ofreció. Antes de ofrecer su ayuda, Gohan volteó a ver a Videl, quien entendiendo la actitud de su esposo, asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Me quedaré con Milk. Los esperaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —entonces Gohan llamó la atención de todos cuando se ofreció como voluntario, los cinco saiyajin elevándose y partiendo hacia el destino de la primer esfera del dragón.

Siendo cinco hombres, no tardaron mucho en dar con las ocho esferas. Las recolectaron con velocidad y poca paciencia, algunas veces incluso arrebatándolas de personas que las conservaban. Vegeta estuvo a punto de aventar una bola de Ki a una de las aldeas en donde estaba la quinta esfera del dragón cuando el propietario de la misma, un mercader gruñón y arrogante, se negó a dárselas. Afortunadamente, Goku logró que el desesperado príncipe escogiera la diplomacia envés de la violencia, y pagándole unos cuantos Zenis, el hombre les entregó la esfera del dragón de cinco estrellas.

Goku jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Vegeta de esa forma; tan descuidado y tan perdido dentro de su propio mundo. El príncipe era considerado ser un hombre calculador y estratégico, siempre alerta al entorno. Pero ahora que su mujer estaba desaparecida, Vegeta parecía...otra persona. Se le notaba distraído, confundido, y extrañamente preocupado. Aunque Goku no lo podía culpar; si alguna vez despertara y no pudiera sentir el Ki de Milk en ninguna parte definitivamente actuaría de la misma forma en la que Vegeta actuaba en esos instantes. Si él estaba preocupado y extremadamente consternado por su mejor amiga, no podía imaginar por todo lo que Trunks y Vegeta estaban pasando. Al joven no le importaba mostrar su preocupación y su ansiedad, sin embargo, Vegeta se escondía con envidiable perfección, la máscara sin emociones con la que había vivido puesta casi toda su vida estaba funcionando. Pero Goku no lo podía considerar como algo sano. Sabía que la retención de emociones era una bomba de tiempo; tarde o temprano iba a explotar. Y le preocupaba que el príncipe saiyajin hiciera alguna tontería una vez descubrieran el paradero de Bulma.

Trunks estaba igual de inestable que su padre, pero el joven era aún más sensible, y por lo tanto aún más descuidado. Estudiando la situación desde un punto de vista crítico mientras los cinco hombres volaban a una zona alejada de presencia humana para poder invocar a Shen Long, Goku decidió que si era necesario tener que ir a buscar a Bulma, acompañaría a Trunks y a Vegeta para que ninguno de los dos sufrieran las consecuencias de los errores que sabía que iban a cometer gracias a su inestabilidad. Además de que era el mejor amigo de la peliazul; no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si no acompañara al príncipe y a su hijo en su búsqueda por Bulma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Vegeta voló con rapidez hacia abajo, aterrizando en un desierto libre de humanos. Los cuatro hombres le siguieron el paso, cada uno colocando sobre el arenoso y caliente suelo la esfera o las esferas del dragón que guardaban. Colocándolas en silencio, Trunks se puso de pie en frente de las mismas, extendiendo sus brazos hacia sus lados y viendo como las esferas brillaban con un resplandor constante.

—¡Sal Shen Long! —el joven exclamó, segundos antes de que una gran nube negra cubriera el cielo azulado de la tarde. Varios relámpagos iluminaron el entorno, los truenos resonando en los oídos de los hombres mientras el viento sacudía sus cabelleras con fuerza. Una gran luz amarilla bajó de los cielos hasta las esferas del dragón, formando a una figura con la cual los cinco saiyajin ya estaban familiarizados. Después de unos insignificantes segundos, el gran dragón verde se mostró ante ellos.

—¿Cuál es su deseo? —preguntó con voz grave, mirando a los saiyajin con atención, impaciente por una respuesta.

—Deseo saber dónde está mi madre —Trunks respondió, su voz ansiosa, dando un paso hacia adelante preso de la desesperación que estaba sintiendo por saber la respuesta. Todos los demás permanecieron en silencio, aguardando para escuchar la voz de Shen Long. El dragón se quedó en silencio, sus ojos brillando un intenso rojo por pocos segundos, antes de volver a su color normal.

—No puedo conceder ese deseo.

—¿Qué? —Vegeta exclamó, apretando su mandíbula y transformando sus manos en puños—. ¿De qué demonios hablas, sabandija? ¡Dinos dónde está Bulma!

—Lo siento, no puedo conceder ese deseo —Shen Long repitió. Todos jadearon con sorpresa, miles de pensamientos corriendo por sus mentes. ¿Qué demonios? Goku puso una mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Pero eso sólo provocó que el saiyajin se zafara, su cuerpo alejándose de Goku mientras todas sus extremidades temblaban con ira, conteniendo lo más que podía su rabia. Trunks cayó abatido al suelo, sus rodillas haciendo contacto con la desértica superficie, su mirada perdida y sus ojos abiertos plenamente. Goku dio un paso hacia adelante, centrando su mirada en un impaciente y desesperado Shen Long. Aclarando su garganta, Goku dio un último vistazo a Vegeta y a Trunks, quienes estaban perdidos en una clase de trance común.

—Deseo saber cuál fue el último lugar en dónde estuvo Bulma —los ojos de Shen Long volvieron a resplandecer, sus ojos rojos volviéndose aún más intensos. Los cinco hombres esperaron, hasta que finalmente los ojos del gran dragón volvieron a su normalidad.

—El Templo Sagrado —Shen Long respondió, su cola moviéndose al ritmo del viento. Los cinco saiyajin se miraron con sorpresa y confusión, pero sin perder tiempo, padre e hijo se elevaron en el cielo para salir disparados hacia el lugar que Shen Long acababa de mencionar—. Su deseo se ha concedido —dijo antes de desaparecer, las esferas del dragón dispersándose por el mundo una vez más. Sin perder más tiempo, Goku, Gohan y Goten siguieron a Trunks y a Vegeta hasta llegar al Templo Sagrado. Los tres saiyajin se encaminaron hacia donde sentían la presencia del príncipe y del joven, entrando en una de las habitaciones sólo para ver a Vegeta sujetando a Dende por el cuello y presionándolo contra la pared, Trunks a su lado, inmóvil.

—¡Dime dónde demonios está Bulma! —Vegeta exclamó, su mano presionando con más fuerza el cuello de Dende, quien intentaba zafarse del agarre del saiyajin, abriendo su boca para poder absorber un poco de aire mientras sus piernas conectaban con el cuerpo del príncipe, desesperado para que lo liberaran del agarre mientras sus manos trataban de retirar inútilmente la de Vegeta. Goku detuvo a Gohan cuando el mismo trató de correr hacia el saiyajin y detenerlo, recibiendo una mirada confundida y sorprendida de parte de su hijo mayor—. ¡Maldito insecto, no te lo repetiré!

—Vegeta —la voz de Goku resonó en la habitación sólo para ser ignorado por el saiyajin nombrado—, suéltalo —dijo con voz autoritaria, ignorando la posición defensiva que sus hijos habían tomado. El príncipe soltó un bufido, su cuerpo temblando por la ira que sentía—. ¡Vegeta, suéltalo! —y entonces el saiyajin obedeció, abriendo su mano y dejando que Dende cayera al suelo, tosiendo y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. El príncipe lo miró con burla, absteniéndose a sí mismo de patear la frágil figura que yacía de forma patética en el piso, cruzándose de brazos y dándose media vuelta, acercándose a uno de los pilares que se erguían orgullosos, manteniendo en pie la habitación azulada. Entonces Goku se aproximó con paso lento y cauteloso hacia Dende, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado y tratando de llamar su atención colocando su mano con gentileza sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Dende.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del namekiano, quien se enderezó lo suficiente como para poder recargar su cabeza en la pared que estaba a sus espaldas. Goku pudo percibir marcas moradas en el cuello del namekiano, pero decidió no notificarle al mismo de la existencia de éstas. La habitación tenía en total seis pilares, tres cubriendo la zona a la derecha y otros tres cubriendo la zona a la izquierda. Los mosaicos tenían forma de cuadrados y el piso relucía por la limpieza que el mismo presumía, tan pulcro y claro que se podía apreciar el reflejo como si se tratara de un espejo. La habitación estaba completamente sola a excepción de un pequeño trono blanco que estaba al final del cuarto. Alado de la majestuosa silla, Goku estaba en cuclillas, esperando que Dende se recuperara. Después de unos segundos, éste se levantó por completo, una de sus manos viajando hasta su cuello y masajeando el mismo, un quejido de dolor escapando de su boca.

—Lo siento, Dende —Goku dijo apologéticamente, permaneciendo en cuclillas frente al namekiano—. Estamos un poco preocupados. No podemos encontrar a Bulma, y Shen Long nos ha dicho que el último lugar en el que ella estuvo por última vez fue el Templo Sagrado.

—Eso lo sé —el joven namekiano dijo, su voz débil logrando capturar la atención de todos los presentes—. Ella llegó aquí por la madrugada; pensé que ustedes lo sabían...

—¿A dónde se fue? —Trunks preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante. El namekiano elevó su rostro para hacer contacto visual con el joven, nerviosismo plantado en su rostro.

—¿No sabían que ella vino?

—Está bien, Dende; nadie te está culpando de nada —Gohan intervino gentilmente.

—Habla por ti, sabandija —Vegeta dijo, su tosca y grave voz resonando en las cuatro paredes del cuarto. Goku le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al príncipe, quien simplemente bufó en lo alto.

—Ella me dijo que ustedes sabían, por eso la dejé ir —murmuró Dende, bajando su rostro y entrelazando sus dedos en un hábito nervioso.

—¿A dónde la dejaste ir? —Goku preguntó.

—La mandé a otra dimensión —Dende respondió en voz baja, Goku ampliando sus ojos ante la respuesta, frunciendo su entrecejo—. ¡No sé dónde está! La mandé a una dimensión al azar; ¡ella dijo que ustedes lo sabían!

—¿Qué dijiste, enano? —Vegeta preguntó entre dientes, dando pasos amenazadores hacia el asustado namekiano, quien intimidado por la presencia del príncipe dio pasos hacia atrás, casi tropezándose en el intento por escapar de Vegeta—. ¿A otra dimensión? —preguntó, su voz estruendosa transmitiendo toda la ira que el príncipe sentía. Entonces, sorpresivamente Vegeta voló hasta Dende, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar al atemorizado namekiano, fue detenido cuando una mano se posicionó en su pecho, estampándolo contra la pared y creando una gran grieta en la misma. Jadeó en sorpresa, haciendo contacto visual con Goku. El saiyajin lo miraba en forma de advertencia, lentamente abandonando el agarre que tenía sobre Vegeta. El príncipe jamás quitó sus ojos ónix de Goku, ligeramente entrecerrados, el silencio envolviéndolos mientras ambos se comunicaban con el simple hecho de compartir una mirada.

Goku rompió el contacto visual, sus ojos azabaches dirigiéndose a Dende, quien estaba aún asustado, su mirada jamás abandonando al mayor de los saiyajin.

—¿Nos dirías cómo podemos llegar a su dimensión? —Trunks preguntó con la ansiedad carcomiéndolo por dentro. Dende salió de su pequeño trance para poder observar al hijo del príncipe.

—Hay una habitación que pueden atravesar para caer en una de las miles de dimensiones que existen —comenzó a explicar—. No les podría asegurar que lleguen a la misma habitación que Bulma, pero pueden buscarla.

—Llévanos, Dende —Goku dijo con determinación. Obedeciendo la petición, Dende caminó junto con los cinco sayajin, recorriendo un pasillo largo hasta llegar en frente de una puerta blanca. El namekiano tomó el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y revelando una clase de portal morado—. ¿Por aquí es dónde se fue Bulma? —Dende asintió. Entonces Goku comenzó a dar las indicaciones—. Gohan, Goten; regresen a la casa y expliquen todo a Milk. Yo iré con Trunks y Vegeta a buscar a Bulma. ¿Entendido? —sus dos hijos asintieron sin poner ninguna objeción, corriendo lejos de ellos y elevándose en el cielo para partir de vuelta a la Montaña Paoz.

—Más vale que empieces a rezar para que la encontremos, enano. Si regreso con las manos vacías, serás el único culpable de todo esto y me encargaré de hacértelo saber —Vegeta amenazó, mostrándole su puño a Dende. El namekiano asintió múltiples veces, y después, toda la atención se centró en el portal morado que se movía de forma gelatinosa. Sin perder más tiempo, Trunks fue el primero que se adentró en la habitación, suspirando ruidosamente antes de hacerlo. Vegeta inmediatamente después lo siguió, dejando a Goku solo con el namekiano.

—Gracias, Dende —musitó, antes de cruzar el portal y caer en una dimensión desconocida, todos dispuestos a cumplir su único objetivo: encontrar a Bulma.

* * *

 **¿¡Dónde está Bulma?! Ya sé, deben de pensar que el fanfic está medio fumado, pero prometo que mejorará con el paso de los capítulos. Depende de ustedes si quieren que siga la historia, no les pido que comenten ni agreguen a favoritos la historia, es decisión de cada uno de ustedes hacerlo, pero en los primeros capítulos usualmente necesito que alguien me diga que debo continuar la historia, en los siguientes pues como quieran xD. Gracias por leer! Espero y les haya gustado. ¿Por qué Bulma estará tan triste? ¿Por qué los abandonó? ¿En qué dimensión habrá caído? ¿En qué dimensión Goku, Vegeta y Trunks cayeron? ¡Todas estas respuestas estarán en el siguiente capítulo! Nos vemos, y sí, soy la única persona que publica una historia a las 2:30 am. No me juzguen. Byebye!**


	2. I Found You

**Hola! Ya sé que ha pasado más de un mes desde que subí la historia, pero la verdad había perdido la inspiración y la necesidad de continuarla. Pero después dije, ¿por qué no, demonios? Y esto salió. No es un capítulo con el cual me sienta muy satisfecha, pero fue en la dirección en la cual yo quería que fuera y aquí esta:u. Contestaré a los review que me dejaron, y por cierto, gracias a todos los que dieron follow y favorite, no esperaba una respuesta tan positiva!**

 ** _I'm Missy_** ** _: Gracias por tu comentario, en verdad lo aprecio! Y si, es verdad que estoy poniendo mucho en juego subiendo una historia donde se empareje a Bulma y a Bardock cuando sé que nunca se conocerán, pero no está de más intentarlo. Espero y después de tanta espera aún te sientas interesada por leer el cap. Saludos!_**

 ** _Sora147:_** ** _Mucha gracias! Siempre es lindo recibir el apoyo de lectores que busquen algo nuevo ya que lo de siempre cansa. La verdad es que dejé de leer fanfics de VxB porque era lo mismo…(aún así sigo amando a Vegeta:P jajaja xD) Espero y disfrutes éste capítulo! Ten un lindo día!_**

 **Listo! Sin más que decir empecemos éste segundo capítulo!**

 **Aclaraciones: Yo admito que no sé cómo funciona todo eso de las dimensiones, pero supongo que se alterará el tiempo y todo eso. El mundo de Bardock será descrito con mayor profundidad en los próximos capítulos, y en el siguiente capítulo mostraré más lo que están sintiendo nuestros tres saiyajin buscando a nuestra queridísima Bulma!**

 ** _-StormerHere_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – I Found You**

* * *

Forzó a sus piernas a seguir caminando, prácticamente arrastrándolas mientras sus brazos colgaban a sus costados y su respiración errática resonaba en sus oídos. El sudor estaba presente en su frente y sentía una desesperante necesidad de detenerse a descansar, pero no lo haría. Tenía que seguir caminando, encontrar algo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo quería desgarrársele, y respiraba erráticamente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. Se tambaleaba mientras caminaba, y su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa. Vio puntos negros frente a ella que parpadeaban y sintió nauseas, vértigo. Jadeaba entrecortadamente, sus piernas poco a poco rindiéndose hasta que de pronto cayó al suelo sin piedad, sus rodillas haciendo contacto con el suelo color café de aquella peculiar región. Inhaló y exhaló con profundidad en un intento por calmarse a sí misma. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que los sonidos que la rodeaban la transmitieran a otro tiempo, otro lugar. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía perdida, se sentía melancólica. Lo único que quería era encontrar algo en aquel mundo donde sólo había un suelo color café y poca vegetación que estaba quebradiza y se rompía ante el más mínimo toque. Las nubes cubrían el cielo rojizo sobre ella y pudo escuchar el sonido de un trueno resonar en la distancia. Se sentía tan cansada. Su ropa estaba sucia, descuidada. Tenía hambre, su estómago rugiendo continuamente como un reclamo por ignorar sus necesidades. Escondió su rostro en sus manos y tuvo impulsos de llorar, sintiéndose impotente e inútil. Sus ojos azules se enrojecieron y trató de evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran su recorrido a través de sus mejillas, reteniéndose a sí misma de sollozar. Entonces comenzó a sentir pequeñas gotas proviniendo del cielo haciendo contacto con su blanquecina piel, deslizándose a través de sus brazos y dejando un húmedo recorrido. Miró hacia arriba viendo a una gran nube negra cubrirla, las gotas volviéndose más constantes y molestas con cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces la lluvia tomó un ritmo salvaje, casi como si la naturaleza no la quisiera ahí y buscara cualquier medio que provocara que se sintiera incomodada.

Trató de levantarse colocando su pierna flexionada frente a ella, pero su rodilla se dobló y cayó al suelo por completo, su mejilla haciendo contacto con el suelo debajo de ella mientras un jadeo sorpresivo escapaba de sus labios, seguido de dejar escapar un quejido de dolor al sentir la imparcial tierra raspar su rostro. Se quedó bajo la lluvia, mirando la nada y respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente y extendió sus brazos hacia adelante, inconscientemente tratando de encontrar a alguien que la ayudara. Empezó a sentir un sueño abrumador y un cansancio excesivo, su cuerpo rogándole que sucumbiera y se entregara a la oscuridad. Tal vez no estaba en las mejores de las situaciones, pero al menos podía decir que no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo. Cuando Dende le preguntó por qué lo hacía, ella le había mentido diciéndole le que los chicos lo sabían, y que era parte de un pequeño plan que todos tenían en mente. Le había mentido a un Dios, a una máxima autoridad, a un ser divino. Sonrió ante la ironía de ese pensamiento y comenzó a reír con libertad, su cuerpo sufriendo pequeños espasmos provocados por su risa. Cuando terminó, soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

No entendía aquel mundo tan extraño en el que había caído. Había caminado horas y horas, buscando con desesperación y esperanza algo o alguien que pudiera recibirla en aquella dimensión, pero tristemente lo único que había logrado encontrar eran árboles de gran tamaño y arbustos que los rodeaban. La vegetación poseía diversos colores que variaban desde el verde más claro hasta el café más oscuro. Fuera de eso, Bulma no había logrado percibir ninguna actividad humana. Era como si estuviera sola en aquel mundo. Sola, de nuevo. Sola con sus pensamientos y sus reflexiones, sola con sus sentimientos, sola consigo misma. El agua fría seguía cayendo sobre ella empapando de forma uniforme todo su cuerpo, sus prendas de vestir rasgadas y sucias estampándose contra su piel y sintiéndose pesadas, la mochila que cargaba consigo en su espalda protegiendo a la misma de la inminente lluvia. Un nudo subió a su garganta cuando analizó la situación en la que se encontraba; ¿tan rápido se iba a rendir? Todo indicaba que sí. Suspiró temblorosamente y una silenciosa lágrima bajó hasta tocar el suelo sobre el que estaba.

Estaba a punto de entregarse a la oscuridad cuando abrió sus ojos azules y percibió en la distancia una figura humanoide que se acercaba hacia ella con lentitud. Sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente, pero cuando trató de gritar para llamar la atención del desconocido, descubrió que las fuerzas que le quedaban ni siquiera le servían para eso. Parpadeó con lentitud, sintiéndose a sí misma comenzar a sucumbir ante el olvido.

—Ayuda... —murmuró, viendo aquel hombre seguir caminando en su dirección. Sintió esperanza recorrerla entera al ver a otra persona que no fuera ella en el mismo espacio y tiempo. Su vista era borrosa gracias a las lágrimas de felicidad que ahora se juntaban en las esquinas de sus ojos y a las gotas de lluvia que caían sin parar sobre su rostro. El hombre al parecer la miraba con extrañez, con incredulidad. La estudió desde lo lejos estando con sus cinco sentidos alerta, preparado para cualquier cosa que aquella mujer pudiera causar. Caminaba con paso lento bajo la lluvia, empapando su cabello y su armadura sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pudo notar cómo la mujer batallaba para mantenerse consciente. Pudo percibir las pequeñas heridas que tenía en sus brazos y de las cuales se formaban pequeñas gotas rojizas. Arqueó una ceja al verla y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué tal? —la mujer preguntó, sonando cansada y adormilada. El hombre ladeo su cabeza al escuchar su voz, y extendió su mano para retirar el cabello azul que cubría en gran parte sus ojos y su frente—. Ayúdame... —ella imploró. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a analizar al hombre frente suyo y cuando llegó al rostro, sus ojos se ampliaron en gran medida y un jadeo sorpresivo escapó de su boca—. Goku —susurró, justo antes de desmayarse. El hombre tenía plena confusión plantada en su rostro y la duda lo carcomía por dentro. Estaba en un debate mental; llevarse aquella mujer o dejarla por su cuenta en medio de la nada, con todas esas pequeñas heridas que adornaban sus brazos y que necesitaban ser curadas antes de que las mismas se infectaran. Se inclinó hacia ella y la movió con su mano, comprobando que estaba inconsciente. Miró a sus alrededores tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que había estado flotando en su cabeza desde que la vio: ¿qué hacía allí?

Le dio vuelta para que su abdomen quedara hacia arriba, y se acercó aún más a ella para poder colocar su mano debajo de sus rodillas y colocar la otra en su espalda, elevándola con facilidad y estampándola contra su pecho. Entonces, miró hacia arriba con una expresión fría y severa, carente de emociones, y comenzó a volar, su cuerpo de pronto tomando una aura blanquecina transparente que lo envolvió y partiendo en la dirección por la cual había venido mientras la fría brisa se estrellaba contra su rostro y provocaba que sintiera como si pequeños cuchillos le cortaran la cara.

Después de todo descubrió que no podía dejar por su cuenta a aquella mujer que seguía inconsciente en sus brazos.

* * *

Los tres hombres cayeron repentinamente sobre una gran extensión de pasto verde que les hizo cosquillas en el rostro. El trío soltó al unísono un quejido de dolor, pero rápidamente se recuperaron y se pusieron de pie, examinando analíticamente su entorno.

No muy lejos de ellos podía percibirse una clase de selva que presumía su belleza desde la lejanía, desprendiendo un aura de peligro y un mensaje amenazante que creaba desconfianza en los tres hombres. Además de la selva, en frente de ellos había un mar que lucía infinito desde su posición con agua tan clara que brillaba bajo el incandescente sol como si se tratara de pequeños diamantes. Varios peces de apariencia extraña nadaban bajo el agua, constantemente saltando de un punto a otro y creando pequeñas ondas que crecían hasta desaparecer por completo. El cielo carecía de la presencia de nubes, y varias aves de dudosa procedencia volaban sobre ellos mostrando su belleza y elegancia al agitar sus alas, dirigiéndose hacia la extraña selva.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Goku preguntó, sintiéndose conmovido por el panorama.

—Parece una clase de...

—¿A caso importa? —Vegeta interrumpió a su hijo, su silenciosa desesperación saliendo a la luz. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, despreciando la naturaleza virgen que se presentaba ante él—. No siento el Ki de Bulma, dejen de perder el tiempo y vámonos.

Goku lo miró por silenciosos segundos tratando de leerlo y descifrar lo que pasaba a través de la perturbada mente del soldado. Vegeta notó su estudio y se mofó, elevándose en el cielo y buscando con urgencia el portal que los llevara a la otra dimensión. Trunks imitó las acciones de su padre, hasta que después de unos momentos de búsqueda, el joven saiyajin señaló algo con su dedo índice. Su padre inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar que Trunks apuntaba, y Goku se elevó de igual forma, volando a un lado del joven y viendo a Vegeta volar frente a ellos con clara frustración. En la distancia, Goku pudo visualizar una clase de agujero morado con aspecto gelatinoso que cambiaba de color por uno más claro y uno más oscuro hasta el punto de volverse negro.

—Vamos a encontrar a mi madre, ¿o no, señor Goku? —Trunks preguntó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. El saiyajin sintió compasión por el muchacho, pero asintió con entusiasmo, tratando que su mirada lograra transmitir la esperanza que sentía dentro de él.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, Trunks —y entonces, Vegeta fue succionado por el portal, desapareciendo de la vista de los otros dos saiyajin. Aceleraron el vuelo y de igual forma fueron succionados, desapareciendo de aquella dimensión y entrando en otra completamente desconocida para los tres.

* * *

Bulma despertó sobresaltada, arrepintiéndose al instante tras sentir una molesta punzada de dolor atacar su cabeza por la espontaneidad de sus acciones. Gimió, subiendo su mano y colocándola sobre su sien. Después de dejar que el dolor se fuera, Bulma volvió a abrir sus ojos viendo sobre ella un techo color café fuerte. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando recordó de pronto haberse desmayado, ignorante a lo que el hombre misterioso había hecho. Lo único que recordaba era verlo acercarse a ella con lentitud; lo demás era borroso y vago, como si nunca hubiera existido. Se levantó con lentitud, analizando la habitación en la que estaba. A su lado derecho vio una mesa de madera que tenía sobre ella diversos objetos, tales como pequeños vasos con líquidos extraños dentro, un plato con pequeñas hojas color café oscuro molidas dentro y otros recipientes que no pudo saber con certeza qué contenían dentro. En la pared estaba una ventana cuadrangular que estaba cubierta por una tela color beige. La habitación estaba iluminada por una clase de lámpara antigua en donde una llama dentro de cuatro pequeñas paredes de cristal danzaba y producía una luz cálida. Bulma se dio cuenta entonces de las manchas en sus brazos color café, haciendo resaltar con intensidad su blanquecina piel. La extraña pomada estaba sobre sus heridas, al parecer curándola.

Bulma se percató de igual forma de la puerta de madera que se encontraba en frente de la cama sobre la cual estaba recostada. Se quitó en un movimiento rápido la sábana que cubría su cuerpo hasta su cintura y movió sus piernas para que estas quedaran colgando de la orilla de la cama. Se enderezó con lentitud, procurando no hacer ruido. Maldijo en lo bajo cuando al pisar el suelo de madera un crujido sonoro resonó en la habitación. Esperó rígida e inmóvil a que algo pasara, pero después de unos momentos descubrió que afortunadamente el ruido no había atraído la atención de nadie. Sus pies descalzos atravesaron la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, e ignorando las náuseas que le causaba el moverse con fluidez y forzando a sus extremidades a trabajar como si no estuvieran adoloridas, tomó el picaporte y lo giró. Abrió la puerta lentamente, la misma crujiendo con frecuencia. Frente a ella había un pasillo que llegaba hasta lo que parecía a simple vista como una clase de cocina, y en el lado derecho del pasillo había tres puertas cerradas desconocidas para ella. Tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, se puso de puntillas y comenzó a caminar con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. Tenía que salir de ahí.

La decoración de las habitaciones era nula; nada de adornos llamativos ni cosas por el estilo. Recorrió todo el pasillo hasta que llegó a la que ahora confirmó ser una cocina pequeña. En vez de haber una estufa, pudo ver carbón debajo de un palo de madera sujetado por otros dos en cada extremo. En el extremo derecho del palo había una clase de palanca. Un olor a madera quemada invadía la habitación. En frente de la estufa casera, Bulma visualizó una pequeña mesa de madera rasgada y vieja sobre la cual había un plato que tenía un gran trozo de carne a medio comer. Se sonrojó cuando escuchó a su estómago gruñir con fuerza ante la vista de comida, pero sacudió su cabeza para ignorar la intensa necesidad por consumir cualquier tipo de alimento. Trató de darse la vuelta y buscar una salida, pero aquella carne de dudosa procedencia lucía tan tentadora que se detuvo, mordiendo su labio inferior. Con paso cauteloso y pausado, Bulma se acercó al alimento y extendió su mano para tomarlo.

—No puedes agarrar cosas que no son tuyas, ¿sabes? —se sobresaltó cuando una voz grave y rasposa resonó en la habitación. Se paralizó por completo, su cuerpo quedando en la misma posición rígida y tensa que había tomado para extenderse y tomar la comida. Su rostro palideció y sintió miedo recorrerla entera, un sudor frío apareciendo en la palma de sus manos y en su frente mientras escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor de su corazón latiendo con alarmante rapidez. Miles de preguntas y temores se formaron en su mente, asfixiándola por dentro. Respiró temblorosa y entrecortadamente sin saber qué hacer. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué quería de ella?—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin decir nada? —tragó fuerte, su miedo incrementándose—. Date la vuelta, _ahora._

Bulma quiso correr y escapar, pero los únicos problemas eran que no sabía dónde estaba la salida y que lo más probable y dado a pasar era que aquel hombre la detuviera antes de tener la oportunidad de irse, ganando en velocidad y fuerza. Lo único que podía hacer era obedecer, pero no podía permitirle al misterioso hombre verla en tan frágil estado, así que puso sus brazos a sus costados, transformando sus manos en puños y subiendo la cabeza, enderezándose por completo y creciendo unos cuantos centímetros. Se mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a girar su cuerpo hacia la derecha, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera ver. Soltó un jadeo sorpresivo cuando sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los ojos azabaches del hombre, sintiéndose inmediatamente intimidada por los mismos y percibiendo algo de familiaridad en aquella mirada. Sus ojos abandonaron los de él y lo estudió de forma general. Entonces jadeó en sorpresa una vez más, dando un paso hacia atrás por inercia y cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, sus ojos abiertos como nunca antes. No podía ser posible. No podía ser posible.

El hombre vestía una tela azul marino que cubría en totalidad sus piernas debajo de una armadura que le recordaba a la que Vegeta llevaba puesta la primera vez que lo conoció. La armadura era color azul muy oscuro que llegaba a tonos negros en la parte del pecho, y en el abdomen era un verde claro. Llevaba puestas una clase de guantes rojos que no cubrían sus manos, sino más bien partían desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos. Su cabello era igual de negro que sus ojos, y alrededor de su cabeza tapando su frente había una banda roja que resaltaba el azabache de sus ojos. También poseía una cicatriz en su mejilla en forma de 'x' en su mejilla izquierda, pero aún así, lo que más sorprendió a Bulma, fue la abultada línea que rodeaba la cintura del hombre. Sabía que esa abultada línea no era sólo parte de la armadura. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero no quería admitirlo, y por eso parpadeó múltiples veces, tratando de despertar de esa clase de sueño cruel. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda baja tocó la orilla de la mesa y ya no pudo alejarse más. El cabello...el cabello era tan parecido... _tan_ parecido.

—¿C...cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó ella titubeante, siéndole imposible evitar que su voz temblara al hablar. Las botas del hombre resonaron en el cuarto cuando dio diversos pasos hacia adelante, su rostro mostrando frialdad y seriedad. Ella jadeó, sintiendo el miedo volver a su cuerpo y remplazar a la sorpresa.

—¿Por qué he de responderte? —él cuestionó con una sonrisa cínica y burlona en sus labios—. Yo debería ser el que esté haciendo esas preguntas.

—¿M...me harás daño? ¿Vas a lastimarme? —Bulma preguntó. Sabía lo que aquel hombre era, no había querido reconocerlo, pero aún así lo sabía. Era muy claro. Todas las evidencias estaban ahí, en frente de ella: el pelo, los ojos, la armadura, la musculatura, _la_ _cola_. Era un saiyajin. La realidad la bañó como un balde de agua fría, y lo encaró por completo, poniendo su miedo a un lado. Vegeta había dicho que él y Goku eran los únicos que quedaban de aquella raza poderosa. Algo tenía que estar mal. Ese parecido que tenía con Goku...era _anormal._ Tuvo el impulso de preguntar, abriendo su boca y volviendo a cerrarla al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada tras sentirse demasiado intimidada por los ojos azabaches del saiyajin. No sabía cuál era el problema, ella sabía lidiar con saiyajines. Había convivido con cinco de vuelta en la Tierra, uno más no haría la diferencia. Pero entonces recordó todas las veces que Vegeta le explicó a lo que se dedicaban los saiyajines en un principio, lo que en realidad eran. Asesinos, invasores. ¿Y si él era capaz de hacer esas cosas y mucho más? La inseguridad la invadió, y comenzó a sentirse mareada. No sabía si era por todo lo que estaba sintiendo o por la hambruna por la cual estaba pasando. El hombre entonces comenzó a reír, disfrutando de la situación tan patética y vergonzosa por la cual Bulma estaba pasando.

—Mi nombre es Bardock —dijo con desinterés, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿ _Bardock_? Ese nombre no sonaba en lo absoluto familiar. Bulma se sumergió dentro de sus recuerdos tratando de descubrir si alguna vez Vegeta había mencionado ese nombre, pero ninguna alarma sonó en su cabeza. ¿A caso aquel saiyajin conocía a Vegeta o a Goku? ¿A caso sabía que había más de su raza en otra dimensión, otro planeta? Lo dudaba. Al ser conocedora de toda esa información, Bulma se sintió con ventaja. Bardock se acercó a ella, sorprendiéndola cuando tomó su brazo. La peliazul trató de zafarse del agarre, pero fue inútil. La fuerza del pelinegro era impresionante—. Tus heridas siguen sanando.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —ella preguntó, sintiendo el agarre de él sobre su brazo suavizarse logrando permitirle zafarse de su mano. Bardock arqueó una ceja ante su comportamiento hostil—. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

—¿Preferirías haberte quedado bajo la lluvia, deshidratada y hambrienta? —Bardock cuestionó—. No podía dejarte ahí —respondió con cierta obviedad, como si se tratara de lo más lógico. Bulma lo estudió con cuidado, entrecerrando sus ojos. Había algo sospechoso en aquel misterioso saiyajin. Si tenía alguna relación con Goku entonces estaría frente a un saiyajin más experimentado y más mayor con respecto a la edad que Vegeta y su mejor amigo. Se sintió interesada por descubrir los conocimientos que ese hombre tenía, conocer la historia que ni siquiera Vegeta podría ser capaz de contarle. Bardock caminó hacia la estufa casera, observando la misma con cuidado—. Tienes hambre, ¿no? Puedes agarrar lo que está en la mesa —Bulma se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento pero no dudó en aceptarlo, sentándose en una pequeña silla que estaba en frente de la comida con cierto titubeo. Tomó el pedazo de carne en sus manos y lo dirigió a su boca, dando una gran mordida.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —la peliazul preguntó después de pasarse la comida. Bardock tomó asiento frente a ella, sus piernas dobladas de forma en que su tobillo derecho quedaba sobre su rodilla izquierda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La casa, los muebles. ¿Tú los hiciste? Pasé por una clase de selva antes de llegar a donde me encontrarse. De ahí conseguiste la madera, ¿o no? —Bulma supuso, seguido de comenzar a comer otra vez.

—Sí, yo lo hice. Aquella selva que mencionas es la del este, y tiene las plantas curativas con las que tus heridas están cubiertas —comenzó a explicar, viéndola comer con urgencia y desesperación, devorando el trozo de carne como si se tratara de una fruta cualquiera—. La selva del oeste tiene la mejor madera. La selva del sur, la mejor fuente de agua. Y la selva del norte tiene una vista magnífica.

—Pareces conocer muy bien el lugar —Bulma observó. Si quería sacarle información de sus orígenes o de donde provenía, tenía que empezar lento y sin levantar ninguna clase de sospecha, simplemente dejar que la conversación fluyera con normalidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—He perdido la cuenta —Bardock respondió, pensativo—. Pero antes de que hagas cualquier otra pregunta, creo que el que tiene derecho a interrogar aquí soy yo. ¿Cómo llegaste a ésta tierra, si se puede saber? Jamás había tenido la visita de otro ser. ¿Vienes del espacio?

Bulma sabía que si quería recibir información, ella también tenía que darla. Suspiró e interrumpió el estar comiendo para mirar al hombre en frente suyo y dedicarle toda su atención.

—Vengo de la Tierra, un planeta supongo lejano a éste —Bulma explicó, inevitablemente recordando todo lo que había dejado atrás. Sintió culpa y arrepentimiento invadirla por dentro. Suspiró una vez más pero ahora de forma temblorosa, desviando la mirada.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —Bulma sintió el nudo subir a su garganta, pero no podía permitirse llorar frente a un desconocido. Cerró sus ojos y alejó lo más que pudo la nostalgia y la melancolía, centrándose en pensamientos positivos. Volvió a fijar sus ojos azules sobre los azabaches de Bardock que por naturaleza eran analíticos y observadores. Eran intensos, penetrantes. Se sentía intimidada por el negro en ellos, y quiso desviar la mirada, reteniéndose a sí misma de un acto indignante. Bardock tenía una ceja arqueada en duda, inclinándose hacia adelante por inercia, interesado por la respuesta que ella le había dado—. Me temo que es lo único que puedo decirte al respecto.

—Interesante el hecho de haber venido sin siquiera saber por qué —Bardock dijo, sonriendo con sarcasmo—. Pero está bien, si no eres sincera conmigo, yo no lo seré contigo. Así de simple —ella permaneció en silencio, inconscientemente bajando la mirada y perdiendo aquella batalla silenciosa que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los dos. Una tensión incómoda podía percibirse en el aire, y de pronto Bulma había quedado satisfecha con la poca ración de comida que había ingerido, perdiendo el apetito.

—Mi nombre es Bulma —la peliazul dijo de pronto, cierta inseguridad cubriendo su voz.

—¿Ves? No fue difícil. Cuéntame de ti, Bulma —le intimidó la forma en la que él pronunció su nombre, pero no dejó que su repentino miedo se asomara. Lo ocultó lo más profundo que podía. Sabía que eso le daría ventaja. Volvió a encararlo con determinación, considerando lo que podía decirle. Si era sincera, él también sería sincero.

—Soy una científica —empezó despacio. Quería omitir su vida personal lo más que pudiera, así que alejó el recuerdo de Vegeta y de Trunks para que el conocido dolor no se hiciera presente dentro de ella. Bardock asintió lentamente, paciente esperando otra característica—. Vivía con mis padres.

—Genial, ahora nos entendemos —Bardock se puso de pie, su silla arrastrándose hacia atrás por el impulso que hizo sobre la misma—. No tienes que continuar, eso es más que suficiente.

—Pero... —la peliazul titubeó, sintiéndose insignificante y ofendida—, yo no sé nada de ti.

—Así no es cómo funciona —él dijo con tono severo, inclinándose hacia ella—. No hay nada que tengas que saber de mí —y en cuanto dejó de hablar, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el pasillo por donde ella había pasado minutos atrás, dándole la espalda e ignorándola. Bulma sintió ira y rabia formarse dentro de ella ante la actitud de Bardock. Él no podía controlarla, él no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. No podía someterla de esa forma; lucía como una buena persona y se comportaba como tal, de eso no había duda, pero no iba a dejar que él le hablara como quisiera, prefiriendo haberse quedado bajo la lluvia a convivir con otro hombre controlador y manipulador que lo único que sabía hacer era hablar, ofender y manejar a su antojo a las personas que lo rodeaban como si se tratara de una marioneta. Ella también merecía respuestas, y su espíritu indomable le decía que lo presionara hasta explotar, mientras que su mente le gritaba que ya sabía esas respuestas, y que era mejor mostrarle el conocimiento que ella poseía y del cual estaba segura él se iba a sorprender. Tragó fuerte y volteó su rostro para verlo, apreciando su figura caminando lejos de ella.

—Yo sé algo de ti —dijo repentinamente, encontrando dentro de ella un valor que ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Se sintió doblegarse cuando lo vio detenerse de pronto, un pie en frente del otro y sus músculos tan rígidos como una roca. Él soltó de pronto una risa que resonó en las cuatro paredes, girándose sobre sus talones y mirándola con burla, como si se tratara de una mala broma.

—¿A sí, Bulma? ¿Qué puedes saber de mí después de haberme conocido hace sólo cinco minutos? —preguntó con sorna.

La peliazul hizo pleno contacto visual con él, considerando que lo estaba a punto de hacer era una estupidez. Porque lo era, sabía que lo era. Pero no podía pensar con claridad en esos instantes mientras era guiada por la ira y la necesidad de no ser controlada. Sonrió con superioridad, sabiendo que en cuanto las palabras salieran de su boca iba a tener la ventaja sobre él y entonces sería ella la que tomaría el control. Aspiró con profundidad y sin romper contacto visual y con una voz que denotaba seguridad y confianza, Bulma habló:

—Eres un saiyajin.

* * *

 **PERO MIREN NADA MÁS ESE CLIFFHANGER Bv. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Estoy muy ansiosa por sus respuestas, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja, comentario, lo que sea, no duden en decírmelo mediante un review que estaría fascinada de recibir! Por cierto, cada vez que Goku, Vegeta y Trunks entren en una dimensión será algo rápido…, ¡NO! Tendrán algunas veces que pasar por muchos obstáculos para brincar a la siguiente dimensión, así que nuestros guerreros no la tendrán fácil :0 . Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y disculpen si hay errores gramaticales y esas cosas:'u. Sayonara!**


	3. Bruises

**Hola mis queridos amigos! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo nocturno :3 (esto de actualizar en la noche se está volviendo muy cotidiano xD). Éste capítulo salió más natural que el anterior, y me gustó como quedó. ¡Ah, por cierto! Les quería comentar algo : en éste fanfic Goku no será el idiota que todos pintan que es. Quiero decir, ¿han leído algunos fanfics donde lo ponen como un absoluto inútil? UGHH, odio esas historias. Goku podrá ser inocente, pero no es un completo IDIOTA. Quiero decir…, ¡agh! Goku (en lo personal e.e) siento que es muy maduro, sólo que pues prefiere ser inocente y eso, así que en éste fanfic veremos a un Goku más seguro de sí mismo, más potente, más salvaje.**

 **¿SI VIERON QUE GOKU LE HABÍA DICHO A VEGETA QUE NUNCA HABÍA BESADO A MILK EN DRAGON BALL SUPER? *EXPLOTA***

 **Bien, responderé a los reviews que me dejaron!**

 ** _Sora147:_** ** _Me da gusto saber que seguiste con la historia! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y sí, Bulma tuvo que abrir su bocota jajaja. Espero y disfrutes éste nuevo cap, saludos!_**

 ** _Adilisa:_** ** _Gracias por tu observación, en realidad lo aprecio =). Y sí, esta Bulma va a experimentar muuuuchas cosas distintas xD. Claro, me encantaría! En cuanto termine esta historia, estaría super emocionada por crear un fanfic de Milk y Goku. Espero y te guste el cap! :D_**

 ** _Pauly:_** ** _Gracias por tu review, espero y te guste el capítulo 3!_**

 ** _EquihuaLove:_** ** _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D. Qué bien que estés tan metida con esta parejita bizarra como yo jaja =). Gracias! Espero y te agrade el cap! Saludos:D_**

 **Bien, eso es todo. Sin más qué decir, aquí está el capítulo 3 :D.**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Bruises**

* * *

Bulma no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para reaccionar ni tiempo para disfrutar de la cara de sorpresa que Bardock mostró cuando fue presionada contra la pared con una facilidad y fuerza impresionantes. Empezó a sentir dolor en su cuello, y el hombre que alguna vez estuvo en el otro extremo de la habitación ahora se encontraba frente a ella, encerrándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Su mano sujetaba su piel blanquecina, estampándola contra el muro de madera, generando una presión que le causaba dificultad para respirar. Sus ojos estaban tan amplios como nunca antes, y su boca estaba abierta, tratando de absorber todo el aire posible. Bardock estaba sobre ella, sus ojos azabaches llenos de ira y sorpresa mirándola con intensidad, su entrecejo fruncido y su semblante intimidante que se mostraba ante ella enseñando la forma en la que su mandíbula temblaba. La habitación en la que estaban empezó a dar vueltas para Bulma, y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un miedo penetrante y molesto llenarla por dentro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Bardock siseó, fortaleciendo su agarre en su cuello. Bulma jadeó en sorpresa, sintiendo los dedos del saiyajin queriendo perforar su piel. Comenzó a proporcionarle patadas que no tenían una dirección fija, pero donde fuera que golpeara, el guerrero no parecía inmutarse. Sintiendo la desesperación de no recibir el aire suficiente llegar a sus pulmones, subió sus temblorosas manos al brazo de Bardock, arañándolo y tratando de hacer que se moviera, inútilmente ejerciendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba en un agarre que sabía era imposible de quitar. Sentía miedo, puro y pleno miedo. Todo le daba vueltas, y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos azules, y un dolor palpitante atacaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Al no recibir respuesta, Bardock apretó aún más—. ¡Respóndeme! —exclamó, provocando que la peliazul se sobresaltara. Su mente no podía pensar con claridad, y las palabras que salían de la boca de Bardock a penas y podían ser entendidas por ella.

—Aire —gimió con voz débil, elevando su cabeza para tratar de quitar la mano de Bardock de su garganta. Siguió pateando y rasguñándolo, pero él seguía en su mismo estado rígido, esperándola con impaciencia. Bulma comenzó a sentir una desesperación inhumana que jamás había sentido antes. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y sentía como si éste fuera a salírsele. Puntos negros que parpadeaban aparecieron en su vista, y un zumbido molesto resonaba en sus oídos buscando volverla loca. Extendió sus brazos y comenzó a golpear con debilidad cualquier cosa que encontrara frente a ella, propiciándole golpes a Bardock en el rostro, el pecho y los hombros.

—Dime a qué te refieres —ordenó con voz oscura y amenazante. Bulma ya no podría aguantar más. Comenzó a sentir un abrumador sueño invadirla y su vista se volvió borrosa, la imagen de Bardock frente a ella distorsionándose hasta el punto en que no pudo identificar sus facciones.

—Por favor —murmuró de forma casi inentendible, su voz desapareciendo en el espacio, sonando patética y débil. Bardock sólo entonces salió de ese pequeño trance del cual había sido víctima, y parpadeó múltiples veces antes de retirar su mano del cuello de Bulma, quien cayó al suelo de forma abrupta, golpeando su sien derecha en el proceso, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y su silueta temblando. Comenzó a toser incontrolablemente, pequeñas gotas de saliva viajando desde la comisura de su labio hasta el piso de madera. Bardock retrocedió un paso, mirando el sudor brillando en su piel y notando las marcas púrpuras en su cuello justo donde anteriormente habían estado sus dedos. Sintió una ola de arrepentimiento bañarlo de pronto, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir mientras Bulma seguía tosiendo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que mostraban su urgencia y desesperación por recibir el oxígeno que él le había privado hacía unos momentos. Él no era así. Él había cambiado desde hacía ya tiempo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Sus ojos ónix seguían sobre Bulma, quien había acallado su tos y que ahora permanecía en el suelo como si se tratara de algo insignificante e inservible, su silueta aún temblando. Bardock no pudo saber si temblaba por reacción normal del cuerpo o por miedo. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, sintiendo el crujir de la madera bajo sus botas. Bulma inhalaba y exhalaba con profundidad, su pecho elevándose y bajándose con preocupante rapidez. Su boca estaba semi abierta y sus labios temblaban, sus dientes superiores chocando con los inferiores en un frenesí imparable. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado, y extendió su mano para tocarla.

—No me toques —ella dijo de pronto, su voz casi irreconocible. Se puso en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas que ahora estaban estampadas contra su pecho—. No me toques. Vete —el saiyajin la ignoró, acercándose más y sujetándola del brazo. Cuando extendió sus extremidades superiores para tomarla, pudo ver múltiples rasguños a lo largo de su brazo derecho. Bulma se zafó al verlo distraído, y subió su rostro para que él pudiera apreciar las lágrimas cristalinas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. ¡Vete! —pero él volvió a pretender que ni siquiera había escuchado su voz, y se acercó a ella para poder cargarla justo como cuando la había encontrado a punto de caer inconsciente sobre la tierra bajo la lluvia. Bulma jadeó en sorpresa cuando fue levantada con extremada facilidad, y sintió impotencia e ira llenarla por dentro. Abrió su boca para empezar a quejarse, algo muy común de ella, pero Bardock era un saiyajin, y si la había ignorado con tanta sencillez unos minutos otras no veía la forma en la cual pudiera escapar de él en esos momentos. Así que simplemente cerró sus ojos, suspirando y subiendo una de sus manos a su cuello, masajeando la piel y sintiendo un dolor molesto recorrerla. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba con cada paso que Bardock daba mientras se dirigían al mismo pasillo por el cual Bulma había salido. Siguió su camino hasta la puerta del fondo, abriéndola mientras procuraba no dejar caer a la peliazul. Se acercó a la cama y la depositó con gentileza, su atención abandonando a Bulma y centrándose en las herramientas de curación que tenía en la pequeña mesa.

Bulma lo estudió con cuidado, elevándose con ayuda de sus manos para permitirle a su espalda recargarse contra el respaldo, engarrotando sus piernas hasta que pudiera abrazarlas y analizando lo que hacía el saiyajin con interés. Pero aún así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que el miedo dentro de ella siguiera presente, buscando perturbarle su momentánea paz que era acompañada por un cómodo silencio mientras veía al hombre que la acababa de atacar minutos atrás preparando algo en los frascos que estaban sobre la mesa probablemente para sanar sus marcas púrpuras que habían adquirido un tono verdoso. _Esto está mal,_ pensó para sus adentros, su mente empezando a formar una clase de plan de manera inconsciente. Tenía que salir de ahí. No importaban las atenciones que aquel hombre le estaba dando, era peligroso. Y no quería volver a verlo alterarse como lo había hecho minutos atrás; era demasiado arriesgado. Analizó la habitación con cuidado, sus ojos azules encontrando la ventana que seguía cubierta con la tela beige. Se preguntó si podría caber ahí, y si la ventana tendría alguna clase de protección. Si quería salir de ahí, tenía que ser cautelosa, tener un plan a prueba de errores. Debía de ingeniárselas para encontrar una salida y así escapar de Bardock.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el pelinegro se dio media vuelta, su mano sujetando un frasco cristalino en el que se podía apreciar una sustancia espesa y viscosa color café mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Estoy bien —Bulma murmuró, desviando la mirada—. No necesito tus remedios; me curaré en un... —pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió un dolor inexplicable causarle que se estremeciera, experimentando una sensación de alivio después de segundos. Bardock estaba inclinado sobre ella, su dedo índice y anular aplicando la pasta sobre los moretones visibles de la peliazul, realizando movimientos circulares que cubrían con plenitud la marca. Bulma apretaba sus dientes cada vez que sentía el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos tocar una nueva marca, pero la molestia duraba poco antes de ser remplazada por una refrescante y relajante sensación. Bulma se atrevió a subir su mirada y analizar el rostro de Bardock, pero se sorprendió cuando no pudo encontrar nada. Era vacío. Como si estuviera muerto. Como si no hubiera vida dentro de él. No mostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento mientras aplicaba el remedio sobre la piel blanquecina de Bulma, y sus ojos profundos y negros que mostraban nada más que un abismo infinito mandaron escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal. Era intimidante. Sintió la necesidad de retirar su piel de sus dedos, pero se abstuvo a sí misma de hacerlo. Tenía que cooperar con él, de esa forma lograría ganar al menos un ápice de su confianza y eso le facilitaría en gran medida su no muy lejano escape. Bardock terminó de aplicar la pasta y se giró a la mesa, colocando el frasco sobre la misma. Colocó sus manos sobre las orillas de la superficie de madera, inclinándose hacia adelante como si estuviera en una clase de trance, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Bulma se preguntó a sí misma qué era lo que pasaba, pero se decidió por esperar a que cualquier otra reacción proviniera del saiyajin.

Después de unos momentos de estar en un silencio escalofriante, Bardock la miró sobre su hombro. Bulma se sintió intimidada por los ojos ónix que poseía el guerrero, pero se detuvo a sí misma de evadir la mirada, así que mantuvo el contacto visual, sintiéndose incómoda y vulnerable frente a él. Entonces Bardock se enderezó con lentitud, tronando su cuello en el proceso y generando un sonido hueco que rompió con el silencio de la habitación. Sus botas comenzaron a deslizarse por el frío piso de madera hasta llegar a la puerta, tomando el picaporte y girándolo.

—No creas que esto se ha terminado —murmuró, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, cerrándola con un estruendoso golpe que provocó que Bulma se sobreslatara. Fue entonces cuando para la peliazul estaba más claro que nunca que debía salir de ahí, costara lo que costara.

* * *

—¿Qué es éste lugar? —Vegeta preguntó con ligera sorpresa adornando su voz. Al salir del portal, se habían encontrado con extrañas figuras de aspecto alienígena; cuerpos gelatinosos y morados en forma de pequeñas criaturas con los ojos desorbitados, poseedores de una armadura hecha a su medida. El perno era de color negro, mientras que sobre sus cabezas estaban yelmos de plata en forma puntiaguda. Además de la armadura negra y como protección, sobre ella tenían un pedazo de malla gris que los cubría hasta el cuello. Las criaturas eran graciosamente peculiares; carecían de nariz, y sus labios siempre estaban curveados en una sonrisa que inspiraba cierta desconfianza. Caminaban con lentitud y de forma pausada, y cada vez que daban un paso, podía escucharse como si algo viscoso entrara en contacto con el suelo. A lo lejos, los tres guerreros que sobresalían por su gran tamaño pudieron observar una aldea pequeña que se erguía con orgullo sobre un suelo verdoso, lleno de flores y cultivos de diferentes tipos que poseían sistemas de riego avanzados que facilitaban el cuidado de la flora que se podía apreciar. Un cielo azul libre de nubes cubría la dimensión por completo, los rayos del sol iluminaban la zona con una cálida luz que le daba un aire de comodidad y familiaridad a la pequeña aldea, la cual se encontraba rodeada de árboles exageradamente grandes, fácilmente llegando a los quince metros de altura, cuyas hojas se sacudían gracias al viento y caían al suelo para ser recolectadas por los peculiares habitantes de la aldea.

En la distancia, los saiyajin pudieron apreciar casas en fila que no variaban en diseño; todas ellas poseían un techo de paja y paredes de madera con una sola ventana al frente. Las calles estaba tapizadas por guijarro, y los gritos de los pobladores que se dedicaban al comercio resonaban en el lugar, ofreciendo productos que variaban desde plantas hasta hojas, cuyo precio dependía del color de la hoja, su textura y si era quebradiza o no. También se vendían peces pequeños, cultivos con aspecto extraño y frutos en su mayoría poseedores de un rojo vivo. Vegeta, Trunks y Goku permanecían alejados de la diminuta civilización, atentos a cualquier cambio de escenario.

—Vaya, se ven muy organizados —Goku comentó, colocando sus manos en forma de arco a un lado de sus ojos para hacer una imitación rápida de unos binoculares—. ¿Algún plan?

—Creo que sería mejor pasar desapercibidos, ¿no creen? —Trunks opinó, examinando el entorno con interés. Su atención fue dirigida después hacia su padre—. Sólo encontremos el portal.

—Ah, vamos —Goku dijo, encorvándose de manera en que sus brazos quedaron colgando a sus costados—. ¿No podríamos quedarnos para al menos comer un poco? —el saiyajin cuestionó de forma esperanzadora a sabiendas de que no era el único que comenzaba a sentir las ligeras molestias en su estómago. Vegeta contempló la idea, pero casi de forma inmediata se mofó, desechando la sugerencia de su cabeza.

—Trunks tiene razón —el príncipe dijo, levantando su vista al cielo y tratando de localizar el portal—. Es mejor irnos.

Goku suspiró resignado, pero después de unos segundos se decidió por ayudar al príncipe y a su hijo en su búsqueda por el portal. El saiyajin con el traje naranja sintió de pronto algo estamparse contra su pierna. Sorprendido por la sensación, bajó su rostro sólo para encontrarse con una de las criaturas que habían estado observando momentos atrás en el suelo, al parecer el choque causando que éste cayera. La pequeña criatura miró en varias direcciones, y finalmente sus ojos morados se encontraron con los ojos azabaches del guerrero que lo miraba con claro interés. La criatura se alarmó al ver a un visitante, levantándose de forma exaltada y comenzando en correr en círculos sobre su propio eje. Goku arqueó una ceja en duda, poniéndose lentamente en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la criatura. Ésta siguió corriendo, aún más asustada que antes, sus manos levantadas en el aire.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Kakaroto? —Vegeta preguntó con frustración, dando largo zancadas hasta llegar a Goku. Estaba a punto de tomar la parte superior del traje del saiyajin para levantarlo y darle la vuelta, cuando sus ojos se centraron en la extraña criatura que corría como si estuviera huyendo de su propia sombra. El príncipe lo miró con disgusto, mofándose después de unos segundos—. Una de éstas criaturas estúpidas. Perfecto, Kakaroto.

—¡Él chocó conmigo! —el saiyajin exclamó, justificando su encuentro con el extraño habitante. Al oír la conmoción, Trunks se aproximó a ellos, su curiosidad mostrada con plenitud en su rostro. Se arrodilló a un lado de la criatura y levantó su dedo índice, extendiéndolo hasta colocarlo sobre la cabeza viscosa del extraterrestre, quien se detuvo de forma abrupta ante el tacto. Vegeta y Goku miraban con atención lo que el joven peliazul hacía, mientras que éste estudiaba con un minucioso cuidado la textura que caracterizaba al extraterrestre.

—¡Mí no querer problemas! ¡Mí estar alegre por visitantes! —la criatura chilló, sorprendiendo a los guerreros por su voz exageradamente aguda. Sus miradas se encontraron antes de dirigirlas nuevamente al extraterrestre—. ¡Mí querer ser libre!

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, amigo? —Trunks preguntó curioso, retirando su dedo de la cabeza de la criatura para después limpiarlo con ayuda de sus jeans. El extraterrestre bajó su mirada, colocando sus manos en su espalda baja y meciéndose de un lado a otro—. No te haremos daño.

—¿Visitantes no planear hacerme daño? —preguntó con voz suave e intrigada. Sus ojos morados subieron un poco para encontrarse con los azules de Trunks. El saiyajin más joven ladeó su cabeza a un lado, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo con genuina amabilidad.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Sólo si no nos das razones para hacerlo —Vegeta espetó, cruzándose de brazos y queriendo fulminar con la mirada a la figura que seguía viendo a Trunks. Goku le dirigió una advertencia a través de sus ojos.

—Soy Trunks; él es Goku y él es mi padre, Vegeta —el joven explicó, señalándolos respectivamente—. ¿Ahora me podrías decir tu nombre?

El extraterrestre permaneció pensativo por lo que parecieron ser largos minutos, pero entonces la criatura asintió emocionada, sonriendo con animosidad.

—¡Yo ser Kabú! —exclamó—. Venir de la aldea Gema —sus ojos tomaron un color verdoso claro remplazando al morado fuerte que poseían segundos atrás. Los saiyajin permanecieron en silencio, analizando la situación.

—Tú no sabrás por dónde se sale de ésta dimensión, ¿o sí, mocoso? —Vegeta preguntó con su característica agresividad, dando un paso hacia adelante. El extraterrestre lo miró atento.

—Gran hoyo morado servirnos como ruta de comercio —Kabú explicó con emoción—. Mercaderes miles cruzan el portal para intercambiar productos con otras dimensiones. Portal sólo estar abierto cuando regresen los mercaderes.

—¿Cuándo regresen? —Goku preguntó de forma pensativa, rascando su barbilla con un semblante analítico. Vegeta puso sus ojos en blanco, pero sabía que si intentaba hacerlo a su manera, lo más probable era que Goku lo detuviera tal y como lo había hecho cuando había intentado atacar a Dende. No dejaría que lo volviera a humillar de esa forma. Trunks rascó su cabello lila, tratando de comprender por completo—. ¿Entonces no podremos salir de aquí?

—Eso parece —el hijo del príncipe contestó, su atención regresando a Kabú—. ¿Cuándo es que los mercaderes regresarán?

—Por la noche mañana mercaderes regresar con objetos jamás antes vistos —Kabú asintió varias veces como si estuviera relatando una gran y emocionante historia—. No poder salir de aquí hasta que ellos regresen.

—Escucha, estúpido —Vegeta de pronto estaba frente al extraterrestre, una rodilla sobre el piso y la otra flexionada hacia adelante, su codo recargado sobre la rodilla que estaba flexionada y apuntando con su dedo índice la frágil figura de Kabú, quien por inercia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos—. No tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías. Necesitamos irnos _ahora_ —Goku lo miraba con atención, sus ojos azabaches estudiando a la figura tan rígida y tensa que se mostraba ante él—. Así que o nos dices dónde está ese maldito portal, ó —Vegeta entonces se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano, su palma mostrándose frente a la cara de Kabú. El príncipe concentró su energía en su palma, comenzando a creer una bola de ki que resplandecía con un brillante azul en el centro de la misma. El extraterrestre jadeó en sorpresa al ver la acumulación de energía, y Vegeta permaneció en su misma posición, una maliciosa sonrisa formándose en sus labios. El extraterrestre comenzó a sudar frío, sus manos puestas enfrente de él en forma defensiva y sufriendo de un miedo indescriptible.

—¡Tener que esperar! ¡Portal no abierto hasta mercaderes llegar! ¡Yo jurarlo! —exclamó asustado, sus extremidades temblando en un frenesí nervioso imparable—. ¡Por favor! —gritaba, su respiración errática siendo opacada por los gruñidos frustrados de Vegeta.

—Vegeta, es suficiente —Goku dijo de forma amenazadora. El príncipe seguía cargando su bola de energía, ignorando completamente al saiyajin—. Vegeta —repitió, sus manos transformándose en puños. El príncipe entonces empezó a sentir una ira abrasadora llenarlo por dentro, la rabia e impotencia invadiéndolo de forma asfixiante. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, queriendo disparar. Quería disparar. Quería disparar por todas las veces en las últimas horas que se había sentido tan frustrado por estar tan lejos de su esposa. La extrañaba, la extrañaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Necesitaba descargar su odio, dejar salir su impotencia que representaba una carga para él.

—Papá —escuchó la voz de su hijo lejana, pero tampoco le prestó atención. Sólo bastaba un poco más para que esa bola de energía saliera disparada y terminara con la vida de la criatura que yacía a centímetros de él. Era la perfecta víctima, la mejor forma de desahogarse. Su mandíbula temblaba, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¡Vegeta, ya basta! —Goku gritó. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Algo dentro de él le decía, le gritaba que dejara soltar la bola de energía que vibraba sobre su palma. Era tan tentador. Tan emocionante. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo con salvajismo, queriendo asfixiarlo, buscando hacerlo actuar sin razonar. Pero entonces una imagen se formó en su mente, y esa misma imagen lo hizo salir de su trance de forma espontánea. Abrió su boca ligeramente, pensando en aquellos ojos azules que tenía el presentimiento de que nunca volvería a ver. Entonces la inseguridad lo bañó como un balde de agua fría. Ella no querría verlo hacer algo así, Bulma jamás toleraría esa clase de comportamiento. Pero era su culpa, era su culpa por haberse ido sin decir nada, sin justificar su sigilosa huida. Era únicamente su culpa. Comenzó a bajar su mano, su bola de energía disminuyéndose hasta desvanecerse por completo. ¿Por qué Bulma se había ido? ¿Qué a caso no era feliz con la vida que llevaba? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, y entonces observó con atención a la criatura que estaba frente a él, aún asustado por la presencia del príncipe. Entonces Vegeta miró a sus alrededores como si de pronto estuviera perdido, como si no supiera la razón por la cual estaba en ese extraño pueblo en esa lejana dimensión. Suspiró temblorosamente y miró de soslayo a su hijo, quien lo veía con la misma intensidad con la que su padre lo hacía. Comenzó a caminar desorientado, su ira y su rabia siendo remplazados por una sensación de vacío y derrota. Antes de que Goku o Trunks lo pudieran detener, Vegeta se elevó en el cielo y voló lejos, escapando de todos, escapando de sí mismo.

Necesitaba pensar.

* * *

Bulma sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad. Una oscuridad inminente cubría el cielo, y su habitación era iluminada por una tenue y cálida flama pequeña. Había escuchado a Bardock entrar más de una ocasión a su cuarto, pero ella siempre fingía estar dormida, tratando de evadir la situación que tarde o temprano iba a suceder si no se escapaba de ese tenebroso lugar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y sus manos sujetaban con un firme agarre la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. El frío que se podía sentir era extremo, y ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo sería el clima una vez dejara la caliente y cómoda cama sobre la cual ahora estaba recostada. Había encontrado su mochila en un rincón y se había cambiado de ropa. Vestía una blusa holgada color violeta y unos vaqueros negros con un par de tenis azul claro complementando el vestuario. Dejó pasar largas horas, oculta en la comodidad de su cama, esperando a que Bardock sucumbiera ante el sueño. Perdió la noción del tiempo, y pensó que tal vez debía de empezar a actuar. Y así lo hizo.

Se levantó con la suficiente rapidez como para experimentar una sensación de vértigo, pero ignoró el mareo y dio largas zancadas silenciosas hasta llegar a su mochila, la cual se colocó sobre su espalda. Regresó a la cama y la arregló pobremente para que pareciera como si aún estuviera ahí, y abrió una de las pequeñas ventanitas de cristal de la lámpara para apagar la flama y dejar que la oscuridad la camuflara. Al terminar, se acercó a la ventana, levantando la tela beige y encontrándose con un cristal empañado por la niebla. Con ayuda de sus manos y de una fuerza únicamente conseguida por la adrenalina que sentía, Bulma abrió la ventana. Se retiró la mochila de la espalda y la aventó para que la misma cayera al suelo frío. Después, dio un último vistazo a la habitación antes de impulsarse hacia adelante y salir por la ventana, sus manos siendo las primeras en tocar el imparcial terreno en las afueras de la casa. Se enderezó con rapidez, poniéndose una vez más la mochila y cerrando la ventana con suavidad antes de reanudad su escape. La niebla era densa y tenebrosa; le privaba la vista a larga distancia y le provocaba un miedo indescriptible. Suspirando hondamente, Bulma envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los tirantes de su mochila y se adentró en la niebla, entrecerrando sus ojos para intentar mirar con más nitidez. Sus sentidos estaban alerta y un bulto de nervios se formó en su estómago. Pensó que todo eso había sido su culpa; había despertado el comportamiento salvaje y defensivo de Bardock gracias a su comentario, y sin tan sólo se hubiera quedado callada tal vez ahora seguiría envuelta en las sábanas, durmiendo plácidamente.

Sacudió su cabeza; ya no podía regresar al pasado por más que quisiera hacerlo. Mordió su labio inferior, ignorando lo más que pudiera el frío paralizante que recorría su cuerpo, luchando contra el viento gélido que iba en su dirección. Tenía que encontrar un refugio con rapidez; no podía ser posible que Bardock fuera el único habitante en esa tierra. Su esperanza creció, y su perseverancia iba en aumento, despertando al espíritu indomable y aventurero que había dentro de ella. Incontrolablemente, varias imágenes que sus allegados aparecieron en su mente. Pudo ver la vaga sonrisa de Vegeta, los ojos analíticos y vivos de Trunks, la torpeza de Goku. También recordó las aventuras que había vivido con ellos desde la Patrulla Roja hasta Majin Boo. Sonrió mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta. Por más que recordara los buenos momentos, Bulma se sentía egoísta por seguir creyendo que había hecho la decisión correcta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una sombra pasó entre la niebla a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se detuvo en seco, un escalofrío causado por el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo. Dejó de respirar, y sus ojos comenzaron a observar su entorno con detenimiento. Su corazón acelerado se estrellaba contra su pecho, y podía sentir una sensación de vértigo apoderarse de ella. Después de unos segundos de permanecer en completo silencio, Bulma suspiró y con sospecha comenzó a caminar una vez más. Sin embargo, se volvió a detener, mirando a sus espaldas al percibir una respiración azotar contra su cuello. Sus vellos estaban erizados, su respiración se volvió errática y un sudor frío apareció en su frente. Fortaleció el agarre que tenía en los tirantes de su mochila, y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje para descubrir qué era lo que aparentemente la estaba siguiendo. Vio una vez más la sombra, causando que jadeara en sorpresa y retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. La figura era larga, asemejaba a un insecto de gran tamaño. Bulma escuchó un gutural gruñido, su corazón acelerándose más. Trató de preguntar algo, auricular cualquier cosa, pero le fue imposible encontrar su voz.

La sombra entonces se proyectó una vez más frente a ella. Parecía como si estuviera corriendo en círculos, examinando a la peliazul que empezaba a adentrarse en lo que parecía ser un ataque de pánico.

Gritó cuando la sombra finalmente se mostró, lanzándose hacia ella y estampándola contra el suelo. Bulma cerró sus ojos al sentir el impacto de su cabeza contra la fría tierra, comenzando a forcejear con fuerza al sentir un peso sobre ella. Percibió un olor nauseabundo y comenzó a gritar descontroladamente, sintiendo a la criatura dejándola inmóvil. Se atrevió a abrir un solo ojo y pudo ver que la criatura era color rojo sangre, sus ojos amarillos resplandecían como grandes luces. La mandíbula del extraño animal era de gran longitud, y poseía grandes y largos dientes que buscaban morderle el rostro. Bulma comenzó a golpear y patear sin ninguna dirección fija, cada vez que hacía contacto con la piel del animal sentía algo viscoso manchar sus dedos.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó asustada, su voz desgarrada por el miedo. La criatura hacía sonidos graves, sus cuatro patas aprisionando a la mujer que serviría de comida. Su cola estaba elevada en el aire como la de un alacrán, un líquido verdoso mostrándose en la punta—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio, por favor! —Bulma gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, gimoteando y tratando de zafarse del agarre de aquel animal. Poseía dos antenas sobre su cabeza, extremadamente sensibles al sonido. Su nariz era representaba como dos simples agujeros negros de los cuales salía moco transparente. La criatura no podía morder a su víctima ya que ésta tenía sus manos contra su pecho, aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía en ella para alejar al extraño animal, cuyo estómago amarillo brillaba con intensidad, mostrándose como su punto débil. Bulma siguió forcejeando, la adrenalina sacando lo mejor de ella—. ¡Vete! ¡A...aléjate! —gritó entre dientes, gemidos de esfuerzo escapando de su boca.

Para su sorpresa, la criatura chilló de pronto, sus sonidos graves transformándose en agudos y siendo aventada por una extraña fuerza que provocó que cayera a metros de distancia. Bulma ni siquiera pudo procesar lo que pasó, pero se levantó con rapidez, quitándose del rostro el moco y la saliva que había cado sobre el mismo. Miró a sus alrededores, considerando correr, pero entonces su atención se dirigió a la criatura cuando ésta misma aulló con su cara malformada apuntando hacia el cielo. Un rastro de sangre salía de su estómago, y la criatura entonces comenzó a correr en dirección a Bulma. La peliazul simplemente puso sus manos frente a su rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. En sus oídos resonó el alarido de dolor que la criatura había hecho. Bulma quitó las manos de su cara y miró a la criatura una vez más, notando cómo ahora ésta se encontraba moribunda en la tierra, su respiración tosca y errática significando una sola cosa: iba a morir.

Bulma gritó, sobresaltándose al sentir una mano sujetar su codo con fuerza. La palma estaba caliente, demasiado caliente, y un escalofrío la recorrió. Con lentitud, la peliazul miró sobre su hombro sólo para encontrarse con la persona de la cual había huido minutos atrás.

—Bardock —suspiró el nombre.

No tuvo que ver en los ojos ónix del saiyajin para darse cuenta de que estaba en serios, _serios_ problemas.

* * *

 **Oh-oh! Al parecer nuestra queridísima Bulma no la va a tener tan fácil en el siguiente capítulo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó, no les gustó? ¿Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas? Acepto de todo! Espero y tengan una linda noche, un lindo día o una linda tarde, y que disfruten de su tan anhelado fin de semana:D. Bye byeeeeee!**


End file.
